


【内幻】啤酒瓶一二三

by hulaquan



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: After episode 24, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulaquan/pseuds/hulaquan
Summary: 第一个啤酒瓶在湿的地面上滚过去，瓶中已经不剩下多少液体，它停下简易床的金属床脚边，大头没入床底的阴影中，大概不会绊到谁。——————第二个啤酒瓶在洗手台上镜子的前头立着，标签的那一面正对着镜面，映出它的配料表和度数。这是所有便利店都会有的那种啤酒，评价一般，价格也一般，味道寡淡，多喝两口就只觉得像水。瓶子里还剩下一半。——————第三个啤酒瓶被放在过茶几上，然后又被丢进了垃圾桶。被开盖之后它仅仅被饮了不到一半就被饮者弃之一旁，也许是因为它的味道和酒精含量都达不到他所需要的标准，渴意无从解。
Relationships: Himuro Gentoku/Utsumi Nariaki
Kudos: 4





	【内幻】啤酒瓶一二三

**Author's Note:**

> 幻德在停车场给内海下跪之后的捏造剧情  
> 提及抹布、下药、道具（？）、掌掴  
> 去年年初写的

第一个啤酒瓶在湿的地面上滚过去，瓶中已经不剩下多少液体，它停下简易床的金属床脚边，大头没入床底的阴影中，大概不会绊到谁。  
床是新的，但是又冷又硬，准备这张床的人大概是铁石心肠，有意要让住在这里的人夜夜忍受无孔不入的寒气。这里是难波重工的宿舍区，这里是冰室幻德临时的居所，这张床上残留是曾经的东都首相辅佐官睡过的痕迹。现在是深夜，但冰室幻德并不在上面。 屋里原本只有简单的桌椅，死板木然地置在角落和狭小的窗前，此刻却被撞得东倒西歪。水杯翻倒在地上，衣架翻倒在地上，一半被揪下行军床的床单皱得不成样，除了星星点点的血渍，上面似乎还有些待干的唾液的痕迹。  
这里似乎发生过一场搏斗。可是难波重工的警卫严密，哪是别人能够轻易闯进来的。躺在办公室转椅里的Stalk从桌上把腿放下来，在键盘上敲击两下，调开了这件屋子里三个半小时前的监控：冰室幻德吃完了晚饭。这顿饭比起在监狱那会儿伙食好了很多，但依旧显得简陋，硬、干，所以他在未来得及防备前已把边上的水一饮而尽，如此便在无意中吞下了Stalk给他准备的一点小惊喜。白色的粉末溶于水，没有颜色，只留下一点点苦涩的味道，而冰室幻德并不能感觉到。他的感官是麻木的，味觉失灵、触觉钝化、听觉失常、嗅觉滞涩、视觉都充斥着散乱的光点，说不出来究竟更像是浑身被烈火浸洗还是被深水燃烧。  
每一个动作里都还残留着昨日暴行里遗留的剧痛，他却没有丝毫能够改善自己处境的办法，公务员可以请假，而自愿接受人体改造和高强度训练要成为西都假面骑士的他没有任何资格这样说。他有想着是否能要求Stalk把前一天晚上恐怖的记忆删除，但是后来他也没有这么做，而是用惊人的毅力负载着令人作呕的回忆硬撑着自己熬过了一整天的训练。  
那天在多人一间的监狱里深陷囹圄时他就该明白自己难逃此劫，只不过是酷刑的缓期执行。撕裂嘴角的伤口愈合得很缓慢，每一次牵扯到都痛到令他的呼吸暂停许多秒，由于昨天口腔使用过度，他的鼓膜也是痛的，辨别声音所在方位都有些困难。更不用说这身制服下不计其数的创口、淤青和血痕。  
也许这难以启齿，但，是的，他被强暴了，他被根本不知道是谁，也不知道数量，甚至不清楚究竟是人类还是难波制造的机械人……强暴了。  
他没有什么好说的。也不愿意再多回忆哪怕一点点。仅仅是拘束服，飐动的黄白色顶灯，模糊的人影，笑声，辱骂声，尖叫，声嘶力竭和即刻被湮没的求救。他像做了一个光怪陆离的梦，可是太过真实，有人撬开他的嘴巴把腥臭的液体灌进来，有人按着他的身体把肉刃穿刺进来，他最后甚至感到很多寒冷，不知道是他在这个噩梦里陷得太深还是真的有冰冷的机械手在他身体里进出。他被侮辱了，他躺在原本是手术台的冰冷板子上，像一个人皆可操的婊子。他最后什么都感受不到了，仿佛他的意识已经从这个世界切割下来，被无情地玩弄一番后掷进了无边的黑暗里。  
倒放的监控中，他眼底的黯淡是受伤到几乎不能再相信其他人的恐惧和自我麻痹与欺骗，Stalk自觉甘之若饴，但依旧不及前一夜里从震惊到绝望的变化，冰室幻德脸上每多一分胆寒，他就多在空虚的空气中觅到一分快乐。出于重现满足他恶劣兴味的贪念，Stalk在晚餐的饮水中准备了药物。  
  
第二个啤酒瓶在洗手台上镜子的前头立着，标签的那一面正对着镜面，映出它的配料表和度数。这是所有便利店都会有的那种啤酒，评价一般，价格也一般，味道寡淡，多喝两口就只觉得像水。瓶子里还剩下一半。  
洗手台边上的挂钩上有一条白大褂。昨天的冰室幻德在受尽了凌虐之后被用水枪冲洗了许久，那个人衣着体面，满脸写着嫌恶，随后把这件既不暖和也不舒服的衣服远远地扔给了他。他不停地哆嗦，冷，痛，崩溃，洁白的织物染上伤口新渗出的血，“你浑身上下都是脏的。”那人说。  
花洒也许原本是白色，而经过多年的氧化已经发黄，它落在地面的瓷砖上，有孔的那面朝着斜下方，依旧喷着水。凉水在难以分辨出原本颜色和花纹的瓷砖上流淌，并积起浅浅一层，浸泡着他的脚底。他就是那么坐在这狭小的根本算不上干净的卫生间的角落里，背靠着积累着层层叠叠水垢的墙面。今天他坐得足够久了，脚趾的皮肤早就变得皱皱巴巴，可是潮热依旧没有消退下去。他被要求这么做，浸浸冷水。要是这里有个浴缸就好了，他奢侈地想，但他只能坐在地上。  
昨天的他也是这样，像遍体鳞伤的兽蜷缩在角落舔舐伤口一样给自己清洁。仅仅是撑开自己的括约肌就有难以估量的精液沿着大腿内侧流下来，白浊的液体里还混着红得刺眼的血和澄黄的大概是尿液的东西。被刺痛眼睛的他遏制不住呕吐的欲望，撑着墙边开始干呕，但吐出来的仅是一些酸水。他恐惧地意识到他的胃里也都是这样的混合物，突然发了疯似地狠狠地用手指按住自己的咽喉。吐啊，吐啊，把那些恶心的东西吐出来啊，他发出低低的吼声，眼角汨出的泪水连成了串。却什么也吐不出来。他膝盖之间没了支撑的力气，无措地依靠在墙上，闭上眼睛，滚热的眼泪在脸颊肆意流淌。  
他浑身上下都是脏的，他的耳边回响着那句冷冷的话。他失去了最后的力气，小腿痉挛发颤，却还是不敢摔倒，若是无顾忌地倒下去便是痛苦的几层叠加，他会倒在这里昏迷不醒，西都的人对他不存在怜悯，不会有谁来救他，最糟的情况甚至可能是被拉起来以后重演噩梦。他收起腿，缩在墙角，绝望地用已经只剩下冷水的花洒冲洗自己。寒意彻骨但无济于事，伤口的血污能被冲刷，内里却洗不干净了。  
昨日的幕后真凶在今天表现得仿佛没事人，在训练中也没有多动他一根毫毛，但他已经杯弓蛇影，心有余悸。那个红色的身影，昨天的人影交错中他清楚地看见不远处的高台上坐着的Stalk，这个可憎的魔鬼正是主使整场暴行的策划者。冰室幻德睁开眼睛，在冷水中恢复了一定的思考能力，这条蛇果然没有放过他，圈套在他来不及防备的时候布下，在那时候服下的大概是催情剂一类的东西。  
情热像燎原的野火把他身体剩余的一切烧成灰烬，他不能再躺在床上，背后的伤口与冷硬床板相触本就是差到极点的体验，当每一寸皮肤下都燃着火的时候就更糟糕了。他挣扎着下了床，四肢却不听他的驱使，每一步都走得东倒西歪，教他不得不去抓住屋子里一切可以用来支撑他行走的道具，可他的手指也力不从心，每每抓住了一只角，又眼睁睁地看着它滑脱、倾倒在地。他勉强支撑的精神也逐渐式微，在翻涌而上的情欲面前溃败。他跌跌撞撞地走向洗手间，路上几次要摔倒——不是被翻倒在地上的桌椅绊倒就是踩到了自己。他撞到了头，视野天旋地转，终于栽倒在冰冷的地上，眼前模糊起来，挣扎也未能再站起身，无助地蜷缩和扭动，绝望地把自己的衣服撕扯开，在地面磨擦起了自己的身体。  
他在情动中抚摸自己的身体，心里是说不出的难过。最让他心死的莫过于被极尽凌辱后这具身体条件反射般浮现的对触碰的渴求，这里，那里，每一处在昨日让他痛苦到想要自行了断，今日却给他带来痛苦的欢愉。他不能控制自己的身体，恨意油然而生，他痛恨自己竟然会因为这些可憎的记忆而性奋到勃起，这该死的，该死的身体。  
他的手在地面上摸索到了什么硬质的东西。粗细大概合适，他稀里糊涂地想，然后解开了自己的底裤，在能够理智地思考问题之前把这东西塞进了他浑身上下叫嚣得最震耳欲聋、内里搔痒得最过火的后穴里。  
真痛啊。在那人打开门他就是这样毫无尊严地匍匐在地面，流到地面上的液体不知道是汗水还是唾液，抑或是前列腺液与精液。  
冰室幻德挣扎着扶着墙壁站起来，缓慢地挪动到水池前。他看到镜子里的自己，憔悴，衰弱，两天之内苍老了十年似的。他试图让自己露出一个不太丧气的表情，却很可惜地以失败告终，索性一把抓过啤酒瓶，仰起头喝干了剩下半瓶。啤酒怎么会还有一丝咸涩呢。他终于露出了一丝苦笑。一个小时前的啤酒还冰镇着，半个小时前的啤酒还清凉着，现在不过和常温一致。不好喝，但也不算难喝，起码是这两天唯一浸润他咽喉的无害的液体了。冰室幻德的手垂了下来，手指也松开了玻璃的瓶，令它随意地摔落在地面上。大概是下落的高度不够，啤酒瓶并没有碎，也没有什么大的裂痕。他古怪地为没有摔碎的瓶子感到些许遗憾。  
  
第三个啤酒瓶被放在过茶几上，然后又被丢进了垃圾桶。被开盖之后它仅仅被饮了不到一半就被饮者弃之一旁，也许是因为它的味道和酒精含量都达不到他所需要的标准，渴意无从解。  
这间屋子比冰室幻德的临时居所好很多，但简洁冷寂的室内风格一脉相承，一看就知道这里依旧是难波重工员工的住所。这里是内海成彰住了十多年的地方，硬板床的床单被子都被叠的整整齐齐，可是在这个深夜，内海成彰也并不在床上。屋子的主人坐在桌前，台灯淡黄的光把他手中的文件照亮。身体检查报告，检查对象：冰室幻德。他的眼前有数不清的数字，却什么也没有看进去。  
他只不过是失眠了而已。而已，说得轻巧，如果他摘下眼镜短暂地闭上疲乏的眼，按一按自己的太阳穴，一切就会变得明了起来。  
两个多小时前他在最后一次检查接受西都假面骑士训练人选的实时监控录像时发现了异样，冰室幻德像突发癔症一样在屋内磕碰乱撞，在地面上蜷曲起来似乎很痛苦。这不应该，内海皱起了眉头，这一天的训练看在他昨夜被轮暴的份上都减轻了强度，止痛片和消炎药也是由他亲眼看着服用下去的，如果真的有什么问题是今天傍晚做的全身检查里他还没有看到的部分就坏事了。为了尽快阻止事态恶化，他拿上了门禁钥匙去了宿舍区里条件最糟糕的地方。不过在安排住处的时候他还算动过恻隐之心，特意挑了一间有独立卫生间的。说到底，让冰室幻德再多暴露在陌生人的面前不是什么好事。  
他打开门的时候心里着实吃了一惊，走廊里的灯光顺着他开门的动作挤进房间，先是照亮了冰室的脸，然后是躯干和腿。他看到监控因为昏暗而没能拍到的细节。冰室幻德的面色赤红，衬衫被撕扯开，裤子蹬在一旁，三分之二的身体都裸露在外。冰室幻德在自慰。  
内海来不及感到反感。在脸被照亮的那一瞬间，冰室幻德抬起头看向他，眼睛湿润，情欲在其中融化。内海惊愕、沉默，在大脑光速运转起来的时候燃起怒气，咬破了自己的舌尖。腥甜的滋味在他的味蕾上蔓延，新生的伤口燎燎地痛。他随即后悔了，看到冰室的丑态，对于与冰室有冤仇的自己来说难道不应该感到大仇得报的痛快吗？为什么他感到气忿？他的灵魂顷刻间扭曲成不可言说的形状，摒弃了原本来检查情况的想法，走上前，用皮鞋尖头挑起了冰室的脑袋。  
这种羞辱给内海那些无处安放的情绪指明了一条道路，强烈的施虐欲从他的灵魂深处投射在他有些狰狞的表情上。他单手理了理领带，强制让自己用上冷漠和讥嘲语调，“你在做什么？”  
幻德的眼球充血，眼角则透露着疲倦。他的嘴唇被自己使劲地咬过，饱满红润如同成熟的浆果，尚未愈合的伤口渗出血丝，然后又被唾液浸润成诱人的模样。他的脸颊上还贴着白天的创口贴，比以往更加热的血液在他白皙的皮肤下窜涌，粉红色从耳边烧下去，烧到全身都是这副邀人享用的色泽——如果没有看到那些猩红触目的交错伤口的话。但凡是个有良知的人，看到这样的惨样都会心生不忍吧，但是内海不是，至少他不希望自己在此刻表现出来什么善良道德。冰室试图说什么，然而太多的唾液溢满他的口腔，这是身体作出的创伤后应激反应，这些液体几乎在他发出音节的时候呛住他的喉管。  
“什么？”内海蹲下身，用手指从内撑开他的腮帮子，狠恶地把冰室的头朝下按了下子，才教他把口中积蓄的东西吐了出去，晶亮透明的液体在走廊投进来的灯光闪过一道浸淫了暧昧气氛的光。冰室昨天被迫给人口交的时候被勒令张着嘴把精液一概咽下去，连吐都不敢，也许当下也含有一点这样的心理障碍。幻德真的失去了神智，居然主动含住这两根手指开始舔弄，甚至作出了吮吸的动作。内海并不沉沦于这种淫靡的湿热触感,思考都还能如常进行：冰室幻德被下了药，如果不出所料，这又是Stalk干的好事。  
“我好热……想要……”冰室的眼神迷蒙，抬起头看向内海的时候像隔了一层厚厚的水雾。内海无从知道Stalk到底下了什么药，药效有多大，维持时间会有多长，但最起码这药让冰室幻德表现得像个婊子一样求操。婊子，发情的母狗，没有人同情心多余到要施舍给这种人，他就更不会有了。冰室幻德被情欲折磨到痛苦，精神脆弱不堪，只剩一线就要全线崩溃，他渴望被操，他绝望地意识到现在自己的身体渴望被操。  
内海即使再不愿意也必须承认，他有满腔欲望，说不清到底有多少是因为看到冰室幻德一览无余的裸体萌发的性欲，又有多少是抱着一种病态的想要进一步摧毁这个男人的愿望。他能感到自己的裤裆变紧了，但不清楚冰室有没有发现。他站起身，毫不留情地一脚踢在他的腹部，然后用鞋跟踹了两下。冰室喉间突然涌起一些甜蜜的东西，裹挟着少许腥味，在口腔里蔓延开。他垂着头看着这股液体滴落在灰黑的地面上时才意识到那是血。他呛咳了几秒，鲜红的血在地面上溅出花。  
内海只是居高临下地看着他。冰室垂着头，早上冲洗的头发现在又变得粘湿，发丝被血的结块困住，绕成一团，与他在东都担任政府要员时精心梳理的美观南辕北辙。等待胸腔那种如同用砂纸用力磨擦过的痛楚稍稍缓解，他恢复了一定的语言能力，呼吸依旧有些困难，“你现在要向我报仇的话，我不会抗拒的。”  
“被操罢了，用不着说这种冠冕堂皇的话。你以为你现在的处境是什么，冰室幻德？不要自作多情，不管我操你还是不操，那也只看我今天的心情。”内海一把拽住幻德的头发，后者在剧痛中挪换了姿势，跪坐在地上。“那就跪着给我口交。”内海说得很强硬，不留一点余地，“做得到吗，冰室？”  
幻德没有挣扎的余地，并不说话，点头表示自己同意，打着颤的手指把男人西装的腰带和拉链尽数解开，隔着棉质的短裤伸出殷红的舌舔已经支起一边的半勃，动作颇有些无师自通的感觉。也许是他昨天表现得很烂，吃了不少苦头的缘故，自己想了想怎么才能不多受苦吧。等到内海的性器充血到短裤里不太能容纳下的时候，他顺势把内裤褪了下来，阴茎弹出来打在他的脸上，有意无意地蹭过他嘴边的伤口。这不算疼，幻德告诉自己，这不过是个前奏。他张开嘴把对方的勃起含在嘴里，用温暖湿润的口腔吞吐它。  
内海很想发出什么感叹，但他不允许自己这么容易在幻德面前表现出打动。他的前端硬得翘起来顶在幻德光滑的上颚，炙热的舌头反复地舔弄他胀大的龟头，用舌尖在马眼的地方轻轻戳刺。冰室的头脑在混沌中，有一个声音指引着他这么做下去，当他托住内海的阴囊挤压揉捏、而内海不由自主地往前顶了几公分让顶端撞进自己喉咙里的时候，那些难堪的记忆像洪水冲垮堤坝。  
有人教他这样做，而当他能够表现得好的时候，身后的操弄就会稍许温柔一点点，前列腺液的味道咸腥，他被强迫吞咽，还被捏着鼻子捂住嘴巴向里灌。“冰室家的大少爷，哈哈哈哈……”他有些幻听，模糊了意识的边界，让嘲笑的声音一股脑儿地灌进来，他感到窒息，在一声呜咽之后身躯软趴趴地就要倒下去，却又被内海用力地揪住了头发，他浑身战栗，视线汇集在自己费力地含在嘴里的阴茎的底部。  
内海按住他的后脑勺，肆意地挺胯，似乎是要把他的喉咙操穿。一定流血了，幻德痛苦地想，昨天的伤口又被撕裂开，或许还有新的伤口，它们会让他好多天都说话困难，声音嘶哑。内海则从中汲取了大量快感，无论是操冰室这张嘴巴发出的淫荡水声还是冰室发出的痛苦闷哼，都像在他快感的神经上输送养料。冰室的舌头被撞击的动作推着运动，沦为一块高热的无生命的肉块，舌尖上是唾液与血液混合打出的沫。  
内海最后抽插了几下，射在了幻德的喉咙里，精液冲刷过伤痕累累的喉管，冰室却几乎感觉不到更多的疼痛了。  
他的眼睛失去了焦点，仿佛一具行尸走肉，身体终于无力地倒下去，却在臀部在挨上脚后跟的一瞬间触电式地重新抬了起来，恰好内海松开了他的头发，他便向前伏倒，靠手掌支撑自己。他的眼角溢出生理性泪水，发出糟糕的喘息声。  
“怎么了？”内海皱起了眉头，不太高兴地问道。  
“顶进去了……”冰室的声音颤抖着，“撞到……”  
内海自然不会主动换个方向去检查情况，他粗鲁地拽住幻德的四肢把他调了个方向，在臀部下方拍了一下令对方以格外羞耻的动作把后面的洞口尽显在他眼前。他稍微挪了挪，半蹲下来，让走廊的灯光能够照亮他的视线，在发觉让冰室幻德刚才发出呻吟的东西、也就是他自己不知道怎么插进自己后穴来抑制空虚的东西是什么时，内海几乎是勃然大怒了。  
那是鳄鱼瓶。  
内海说不清楚这到底是一种什么样的感情，但最起码这个瓶子是他的发明，他自认为完成得非常不错的作品，假面骑士Rogue变身的必要道具，此刻却与按摩棒这类性玩具派着差不多的用途。冰室幻德，冰室幻德，他出离地愤怒了，就算知道被下药的冰室在把鳄鱼瓶这样使用更可能是无心之举，也无法遏制这种过于激烈的情绪。  
他的喉间发出低低的约是压抑的怒吼的声音，几乎用上了机械臂能使出的最大力气向冰室幻德的臀瓣上扇了一巴掌，空气中响起额外响亮的一声，让冰室一下子反应不及，连叫都没有叫出声，只是瞳孔骤然放大，面上满是惊恐之色。他战战兢兢地扭过头去看内海，但是由于背着光，他只能分辨出对方原本清秀的五官扭曲着——他在怒火中。  
内海又踢了上来，这次更加不留余力，大概他的目的就是要把冰室幻德踢到吐血，踢到不省人事。幻德先是大腿上挨了一脚，然后是下腹，最后是腰和肚子。他在疼痛中蜷缩，阴茎因为疼痛而软下来，可怜地夹在下腹和大腿之间，他的内脏都仿佛错位，然后破裂成碎片，要从他喉间涌出的血里流出来。  
“告诉我，你个婊子，你是怎么把瓶子塞进去的？”内海脸色铁青，汹涌的怒气像无形的气墙压迫在对方的全身，他把鞋底踏在幻德大腿上最为明显的一道伤口上，重重地碾下去。伤口即刻崩开，新生的肉被鲜红的血浸润，沿着大腿的弧度向下流淌。幻德痛得什么都说不出，他是渺小的、无助的，他心想自己大约触到了内海的逆鳞，在原有的矛盾上又填上了浓墨重彩的一笔，“要是把它搞坏了，那么你也再也没有什么利用价值了。”  
“我，我……”他能说什么呢，幻德感觉自己的心脏都紧缩起来，情不自禁地舔了舔自己莫名干裂的嘴唇，“对不起，我，我能把它取出来。”  
“你太看得起自己了，冰室幻德。”内海发出古怪的冷笑，“你那条性命不及这个瓶子十分之一，呵，你知道西都是有奖惩制度的吧。”他勒令冰室跪趴在硬邦邦的床上，把屁股抬高，然后回身扭亮了屋子里的灯光。白炽灯亮得刺眼，行军床冷得刺骨，映衬出他的痛苦，那东西廉价得一文不值。  
内海的表情被清空，动作既不狠毒也不轻柔，在冰室没有看到的地方，他竭力深呼吸了几大口冰凉的空气让自己冷静下来。鳄鱼瓶的重要性何止是超过冰室幻德，他自己的价值也不过如此，说到底，他也是个道具，道具的情绪本就是无意义的。冷静下来后他重新查看了当下的情况，这个不幸的瓶子大概被红肿贪婪的穴口吞进去了一个指节的深度。  
他首先将指尖在括约肌的位置撑开，肠肉柔软舒张，甚至给他一种松弛的错觉。他命令幻德保持一种紧张的状态，这看似矛盾，实际上帮了大忙，推进手指的时候他竭力不把太多力作用在瓶子上，免得它往更深的地方去，等第一个指节绕过鳄鱼瓶底端最粗的一圈，他把指尖缓缓地弯曲，用指甲反扣住硬质的塑料。冰室发出了不适的闷哼，就算前一天被粗暴地对待，加上春药的加持，内海弯曲的手指加上瓶子的宽度到底还是超过了他的肠壁能被扩张的限度。可他不敢反抗也不敢叫停，这的确是他的失误，如果鳄鱼瓶就这么毁了，那他也没有办法当西都的假面骑士，这个结局绝对不是他想要的，所以他咬着牙，努力在混沌的思绪里分拨出一支清晰的来转移注意力。  
瓶子并不光滑，坚硬的瓶身上有蜿蜒的纹路，上端的粗细也比中段大一圈，而且凹凸不平，花纹在内海试图把瓶子拔出来的过程中与内壁的褶皱互相勾结，造成了很大的阻力。内海能使上劲的接触面太小，如果动作太着急就会功亏一篑让瓶子重新困在甬道内，所以只好耐着性子慢慢来。苦楚的则是冰室幻德，瓶子插进去的时候匆匆忙忙，即使真的与他肠壁上的敏感点狠狠地磨擦过去也是一瞬间的事情，现在就不一样了，瓶子的凸起缓慢地在令他酥软的地方研磨，快感的电流传导开，引起无法填补的搔痒，就好像有无数的蚂蚁在他痉挛的穴道里爬，怎么都不能终止。  
换句话来说，他现在的确在被瓶子迂缓地操干着，而他甚而因此重新性奋了起来，前面硬得发痛。他皱着眉头低着头看到自己今天已经射过的阴茎再次高高翘起，顶端流出一股股清液，滴在发皱的白色床单上。他有撸动自己性器的冲动，但是内海不允许他现在做出什么大动作，所以他只能屏着气，试图用手指绞紧床单。  
等到瓶子被拔出的程度到了不会再失手的时候，冰室用来压制自己的精神力已经消耗殆尽，内海的耐心也被磨到了逼近零的程度。最后确认了瓶子主体没有受损的时候，内海索性抛弃了沉着，一使劲直接拽了出来，穴口的括约肌被瓶子顶部的一圈狠狠撞开，疼痛化作快感，令他禁不住尖叫出声，在完全没有触碰自己勃起的状态下达到了高潮。  
“谁允许你倒下了？起来。”内海把重见天日的鳄鱼瓶放在了绝对安全的地方，回头看到射精后的冰室幻德瘫倒在床上，火气又重新被点燃，大声地呵斥道。在面对冰室幻德的时候他总是不知不觉地要严苛一些，丝毫的差错就能让他大发雷霆，正是印证了Stalk在此之前对他的评价。  
他迫令冰室恢复原来跪趴着的姿势，额头放在床板上。放在一个小时前，一天前，他都绝对想不到自己心中竟然也有侵犯冰室的强烈冲动。昨天他看到Stalk实施那种过于恶劣的趣味时内心的触动还是有些不忍，今天的心情波动就变成了加入施暴者的一员。他觉得自己应该往冰室脸上啐一口，奈何后者此刻背对着他，他伸手可及的只有突显着大块淤青的苍白的臀部。他看到右侧的臀部上浮现出红色的掌型，那是自己十来分钟前亲手在冰室幻德身上留下的痕迹。  
内海锋利的视线像被这个掌印黏住了一般，他死死地盯着这块在昨日饱受摧残的皮肉，仿佛他能够用眼神对皮肤之下的组织进行解剖。一点疑惑不解的种子在他心里生了根，随后长出的藤蔓紧紧勒住他的胸口，刺痛他与此相关的所有神经，他只是看着那个掌印而已，却好像看到浮肿起来的皮肤下面血管是怎样流动，他的掌心不知何时变得灼热，就好像所有事情发生在几秒前。他听不见，不是因为听力受损，而是这无声的夜晚中除了冰室幻德粗重痛楚的呼吸声，一切都太喧嚣了，静默钻进他的耳朵，直捣中枢，让他错觉自己聋了。  
他站在地面上，却有一种不真实的感觉，仿佛自己还在那一日冰冷刺骨的溪水中浸泡。  
“内海。”男人嘶哑的声音经由床板，听起来闷得很，却像黑暗的屋子里误打误撞投进来的一束光，内海本能地捕捉到并顺着光柱向上攀爬，暂且摆脱了自己的精神迷宫。“你想说什么。”他用冷冷的语调掩盖过自己的出神。矢口否认冰室潜移默化中给他带来的影响似乎已经变成了一种习惯。“没什么。”冰室幻德本来打算说什么的，但是最后还是没有说。他觉得现在不是一个正式道歉的好场合，还是另择一个气氛不似这番剑拔弩张的日子再说这些罢。  
“既然你没有什么要说的，那你应得的惩罚就该开始了。”内海抓住自己的手腕，活动了一下莫须有的筋骨——除非机械关节也能叫作筋骨的话，“每一下，你都必须把数字喊出来，听到了吗？”他在上方睥睨，冰室幻德的头在床板上挪动了几公分，大概是表示点头。  
第一下不算多用力，内海有意控制了力度，先前那一掌他多少处于精神失控的状态，下手没轻没重。他是多疑且敏感的，即使冰室幻德多半不会有脑子去想到自己现在成了改造人，内海也决意把事情做得不留纰漏。作为一个开始，冰室也勉强接受良好，即便击打到原先淤青的位置也只是感觉有一股热流紧随着掌掴窜涌上来，令他的下腹不由自主地绷紧。“一。”他顺从地开始计数。  
第二下的区别不大，但由于挨这一掌是先前已被蹂躏过的那侧臀瓣，触感略有不同，不仅是挨打的冰室，内海亦觉手心一阵火辣，不知是不是心理作用。紧随其后的几巴掌也是这样，力度适中，让冰室整块臀部的血液流动都活了起来，整体显露出一种刚好成熟的水蜜桃的色泽。执行人看不到冰室脸上的表情，不知道对方额上沁出的豆大的汗珠，也不知道对方的嘴唇是怎么样被自己被咬得仿佛下一秒就要流血，他能看到的只有每一掌下对方身体条件反射般的细微蜷缩与强迫自己保持被要求的姿势之间的挣扎。他内心像有什么漏洞在被填补上去的同时让底部越发不可见，得到的越多，想要的就更多，这便是滋生于内海内心深处的可怕的贪念。  
冰室计数的声音里的颤抖数量级地增长，不仅是声音，他身体的颤抖还带着这张行军床一道咯吱咯吱地响了起来。内海顿感一阵不悦，视线朝四下里搜寻了一番，弯下腰拾起了自己落在一旁的皮带。作为难波童子，内海的生活并不拮据，这身西装从头到脚的质量肉眼可见，皮带是优质的牛皮，韧性优良，不光看起来好看，作为抽人的工具也是得心应手。  
冰室还没来得及吃惊于皮带破空的声音，这一道就抽了下来。“啊！”他情不自禁地扬起脖颈发出一声惨叫。这一下比掌掴狠得多，饱受折磨的臀肉上很快就浮现出了一道俨然带着血色的痕迹，使内海的眼底闪过一点亮光。他甚至能够尝到到血的腥甜味道。“多少？”冰室还在战栗中，不知不觉忘记了报数，而内海是不会忘记的。  
“十四……”幻德的声带像沾上了哭泣，随即又挨了一下皮带的无情抽打，他吃痛地哀叫出下一个数字，“……十五……”  
接下来是皮带与手掌的交替，冰室说不出来哪种好熬一些，因为他根本来不及对比就会迎来下一击。皮带受力面小，而且打的位置不怎么固定，有时候毫不留情地亲吻上他愈合了没多久的旧伤，伤口便又绽裂，痛苦在这时候就像是双层叠加的酷刑。他不能控制自己的泪水，连唾液和鼻涕也不能，他的眼前是模糊的，面孔是模糊的，却连去清理一把脸的空隙都没有。  
他摇摇欲坠。他的每一块骨头都尖叫着要罢工，每一块肌肉都在哭泣嚎叫，他起先还能勉强数清楚，后来意识走向麻木，潜意识地记住了规律，只是机械地数着，三十一，三十二，三十三……  
内海充分释放了自己深潜在灵魂里野蛮的一面，他甚至因此性奋了起来，在冰室口中释放过一次的阴茎硬到发痛。他的视线情不自禁地捕捉冰室身躯的每一寸颤抖，仿佛收割灿烂金色麦穗的播种者，饱满的喜悦背后掩藏着汹涌的暗河。曾经的东都代首相在他的手下臣服，曾经漂亮的毫无瘢痕的身体在他眼前被摧残成遍体鳞伤，曾经由他留在冰室臀瓣上的鲜红掌痕已被无数的红印掩藏。说一句毫不夸张的话，冰室的臀肉现在红而软烂，一根手指摆上去，软肉就会包裹上来，完美地显现出手指的形状。更有意思的就是臀瓣之间那个淫荡的小穴了，在内海不间断地抽打冰室臀部的过程中居然痉挛起来，露出里面嫣红的嫩肉，活像是在邀请什么东西的插入。  
“多少？”施暴一方的内海渐渐都感到了乏力，惩戒也差不多到了收尾的地方。  
“六，六十，九。”冰室呜咽着报出数字，力气从骨髓完全抽离。  
内海不假思索地补上最后一个，好像凑上这个整数也能让他感到满足似的，但他有心而无力，这一巴掌比之前所有都敷衍。“结束了。”冰室幻德像大刑获赦，失去了最后一点坚持的意义，任由自己的身体绵软无力地瘫倒在床上。他几乎抬不起手来擦一把脸。  
内海这才看到冰室的正面，从头到躯干的汗水淋漓仿佛刚从水里捞起来，视线再向下移一点就是对方泥泞不堪的下体，前液和精液把他的耻毛连成一片，阴茎还可怜兮兮地挺立着，试图再吐出一些什么东西来。他毫无仁慈之心地嘲笑对方，伸出手指沾取了冰室自己的体液，旋即塞进了躺在床上不知是在喘气还是在哭泣的男人嘴里。“以前真没看出来啊，你原来是喜欢这种的变态，这是你自己射出来的东西，喜欢这种味道吗？”  
“我不是……”冰室幻德因为手指在嘴中搅动而无法发出清晰的声音，他很想说不是他想表现成这副淫荡的样子，而是药效残留在他身体里的影响，从前一天开始的这一切都不是他想要的，他是被迫做了这一切……但他不能，内海根本不给他这个机会表达自己。“你是不是还想要人操你后面那张饥渴难耐的嘴？”  
男人炙热坚硬的性器插进来的时候基本没遇上什么阻力，内里柔软的肠肉迫切地吮吸上来，邀请这根硬挺把每一道忍耐许久的褶皱都撑开到极限。湿热的小穴热情得过火，内海被吸得头皮发麻，忍不住伸手去掐对方的腰，狠狠地要在上面留下新的淤青。被进入的感觉让冰室幻德恶心地想吐，又因为药的效果巴不得能获得摩擦，他思维混乱，感觉自己快要精神分裂，听到肉体拍击声音的时候甚至迷惘了一瞬间到底是谁在干他。  
可是除了在他体内不留余力地抽插着，还这么狠劲地掐着自己身体其他部位的，发出这种宛如怒吼的粗喘的男人，只会是内海。他几乎已经酸痛到不能再流泪，此时却又一阵湿润，此间原因他自己也不能说明白，总不能说是现在位于底层的他对内海萌生了同情之心吧。  
冰室发出干呕的声音，与此同时内海死死抵在前者体内的深处射了出来。糟糕透了，明明他并没有吃什么亏，内海只觉得糟糕透了，射精后他的大脑有几秒钟的空白，迫使他回忆了自己今晚来到这件屋子之后做的所有事情。  
他恨冰室幻德，这是无可争辩的事实。他失望、愤怒、被抛弃、被玩弄感情，他把这一切都归罪于冰室幻德。殴打、辱骂、凌虐、强奸，他已经做了这么多。冰室幻德从头到尾都没有挣扎，被他干到连惨叫都发不出的时候都没有试图挣脱，他就像一个无生命的人偶，逆来顺受地忍受了这一切。为什么？为什么？不解的焦虑在短暂的餍足之后将他反噬。他强奸了冰室幻德，把所有用来报复的手段都用上了，为什么他还是觉得意难平？  
“内海，”冰室幻德的声音哑得不能再哑，几乎在用气音说话，“我想喝水。”  
内海错愕了。他并没有想到冰室会提出这种请求，他能立马用一百句句子驳回这个听来简单地有些好笑的请求，可他只是愣在原地，什么也说不出来，就好像有胶水把他的喉咙粘了起来一样。冰室没再说话，只是静静地看着他，一时间，深夜的屋子里只剩下两个人相对无言的呼吸声。  
呼吸这么简单的一件事，却要花上那么大的努力，用上那么多的气力。  
内海穿上衣服后几乎是逃一般地离开了这间屋子。等他十多分钟后重新推开门，手中多了一个装着三瓶啤酒的塑料提袋，而屋里的人不知怎么从床上挣扎着翻了下来，背靠着床沿坐着，看到门开也只是抬起疲惫的眼睛看了一瞬。  
  
第一瓶啤酒由内海拿出袋子，在手心转了不到半圈，全部从冰室幻德的头顶浇了下去。  
第二瓶啤酒是内海塞在冰室手心里，等到冰室恢复了一点力气，喝掉了一半。  
第三瓶啤酒被内海带回自己的住处，基本没喝多少，就被丢弃在了一边。  
这就是三个啤酒瓶的故事。  
  
END


End file.
